


The Sun Goddess Son

by BeeWolfInu



Category: Naruto, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWolfInu/pseuds/BeeWolfInu
Summary: Long before the Ten Tails was split into the Tailed Beasts, heck even before the Otsutsuki came. There was a prophecy of the Great Sun Goddess bearing a child to a human man. As a Sun God he is known as Chibiterasu and as human he is simply Kakashi. And it is up to him to protect the world when Ammy s comes to an end.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

There was no sound, nothing but a barren wasteland. All around him stretched nothing but a wasteland, yet he continued on. He didn`t have a destination in mind, there wasn`t anything to consider it as one anyway. He just kept walking and walking, he was okay with that.

He was a sight to see, a beautiful creature with white fur with a black end on his tail that gave certain shine, red markings, long white mane, Solar Flare, golden eyes and wing like shaped fur on his shoulder and paws.

Deep in his heart she felt the need to do something other than just keep on walking, so he stopped and looked around himself. Up in the sky was a fiery orb along with a smaller one that was silvery white. The bright org was warm, all the while the other one didn`t have any light but still gave a calming presence.

He thought for a while, then made two vertical lines and rain started to pour. Creating rivers, seas, lakes and streams.

He made dots from witch giant trees grew and then he bloomed said trees and beautiful cherry blossoms fell. He ran around making flowers and grass grow.

And then he used all his power to create living beings. He created humans, dragonians, oina, celestials, moon people, poncle, mammals, lizards, birds, fish and so much more.

Each creature found their place in the world, he himself helping them all understand everything around them. The humans and animals made their home on the world they were born on. The Dragonians went into the depths of the sea. The Celestials went to the Celestial Plain where they were joined their creator. The moony people went to the moon and started the Moon Tribe. The Oina made their home in Kamui. The Poncle hid in a tree stump in Yoshpet.

But Shiranui wasn`t the only one creating new life. The Lord of Darkness Yami created many different demons whom in turn made more of them. The demon Yami created Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight, Tube Foxes, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku, Master Anura, Witch Queen, Bullkhead, Renjishi, Asteroidean, Akuro and many others.

There were many a battle over the years to keep the balance between good and evil. There would be times of peace and times of darkness. But things turned for the worst when a meteorite crashed on Earth.

The meteorite contained a seed from witch a giant tree grew. And humans started to call it the God Tree while in reality the tree hadn`t of been put there by Shiranui at all. And soon enough was and bloodshed consumed the humans despite Shiranui trying to stop them from killing each other it was no use.

And then came the Otsutsuki clan and with them came an almost end of the God Tree, when Kaguya ate it`s fruit and turned into the Ten tails. And her children split it into nine.

By then the Otsutsuki clan had come to terms with Shiranui and they understood that he was the only one able to defeat the demons that no one was able to. The being respected each other and leaned a lot. But there was one thing the otherworldly beings were never told about.

That Shirauni was the one who created life and they definitely didn`t know that the Sun Gods were the only ones keeping this world alive and that without chakra.

Over the millennia there were many new clans, each clan having their unique abilities or kekkei genkai as they were called.

Some hundred years before the Third Great Shinobi War even began, the Moon Tribe`s people died and Shiranui meet Waka. Whom later on gave him a prophecy.

˝Goddes of the Sun will fall in love with a man, both parent`s lives will come to an end and only their child will live. To whom the burden of keeping this world alive will fall onto.˝

Shiranui never told a soul about it and neither did Waka.

And then things went south when Orochi attacked the Celestial Plane and all of it`s inhabitants boarded the Ark of Yamato only to be slaughtered by demons that were imprisoned there.

And so Shiranui waited for the Chosen One and in his wait he got a visit from an old friend in the form of a ghost,Hagoromo.

˝I see that you aren`t doing anything about Orochi.˝ The man said.

Shiranui looked at the man besides him and answered. ˝It would be futile even if I tried. I need to wait for the Chosen One to be born.˝

˝In what way do you even play a part in this?˝ The Sage of Six Paths asked.

˝I will help him in defeating Orochi.˝ Shiranui said.

˝What will happen to you afterwards?˝

The white wolf fell silent, looked into Kamiki village below and thought about the question. And as he thought about it and the prophecy about his grandchild. And came out with only one answer.

˝I will die.˝

The Sage of Six Paths looked at the white wolf in slight horror at the answer and exclaimed. ˝But what will happen to these lands? Won`t demons attack them?˝

Shiranui looked at Hagoromo and answered. ˝That is why I created this.˝ The wolf got up and walked. Hagoromo confused followed none the less and the two soon came upon a small sapling. ˝this is Konohana and inside lives a Wood Sprite.˝

The Sage looked around confused. ˝What do you mean by Wood Sprite?˝

And in that moment before the two appeared a child. The toddler was a girl with black hair tied back into a knot with two strand parting before her face and a pair of leafs in her hair, she had purple earrings, pink kimono with green leafs covering her breasts and there is a purple aura surrounding her.

The girl looked around until she spotted Shiranui to whom she walked to and curled up next to. The white wolf whom had laid down in the grass looked at the other man. ˝This is Sakuya. She will protect the lands. And in this bag are seeds of the Guardian Saplings, they are the offshoots of the roots of Konohana tree.˝

˝But you still haven`t explained as to what will happen to you.˝ The Sage countered back.

Shiranui looked at the man beside him, at Sakuya and back at the man with no emotion in his golden orbs. ˝I will die.˝

Hagoromo couldn`t believe the word he had just heard. ˝But who will be the next Sun God, you never had any children. Why didn`t you ever found yourself a mate or… or… I don`t know, do something to have an offspring. Or-˝ Before the man could continue Shiranui silenced him.

˝I will be reincarnated as a new God. Or more accurately Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu. She will continue on by fighting the demons on the Ark of Yamato. She will also regain my memories. She will also go on a journey to find all the 13 Brush Gods. Sakuya will summon Amaterasu when the world falls into darkness once again.˝

The Sage of Six Paths sighted and nodded understanding what Shiranui was saying. ˝Very well then I will take my leave. May we meet again Great God of the Sun Shiranui.˝ And with that the man faded into nothing.

A few months after meeting Hagoromo for the last time the Chosen One Nagi was born. And the babe grew into a man. But before Shiranui could even consider going to the Moon Cave he had to find all the 13 Brush Gods and on his journey he was accompanied by a Poncle Ishaku who became his 6th Celestial Envoy. The two were fighting demons in the Ice Room when they got frozen into a block of ice. But were later freed by his grandson and a human boy.

When Shiranui had laid his eyes on the white pup, he hadn`t believed his eyes. And yet here really stood a snow white pup with red marking, gold eyes and a Divine Instument floating on his back. Shiranui could only guess that the pup had traveled back in time for whatever reason. But Shiranui was okay with it.

He went to the Spirit Gate where he traveled into the future leaving a disgruntled Ishaku behind.

He came in time to aid Amaterasu in her battle with Lechku and Nechku. He even saved the rambunctious Oina's man life when the other thought that he could take on the twin demons all by himself and paid the price. The Oina man- Oki stayed by his side until Ishaku came.

The little Poncle was older than Shiranui last saw him, though it probably had something to do with traveling into the future and so on. Later Amaterasu, Ishaku and Iskau's grandson Issun led him to the Spirit Gate from where he returned back into his time.

He returned to Kamiki village only for him to be unable to find Nagi, although he heard Namis raging cries of someone stealing her kimono. He took to the Moon Cave where he found his next incarnation, her Poncle companion, an Oina girl on the wolfs back, Oki and Nagi wearin- Wait! Wheren't those Nami's clothes! But if he thought about the whole thing it was kinda hilarious.

He saved Nagi from being crushed by a boulder using the last of his energy to do so. Nagi picked and carried him back to Kamiki village. Where Mr. Grapefruit, Nagi, Ishaku, and his grandson stood by his side. While Akuro attacked.

Shiranui saw a ball of evil energy heading straight for Kamiki village, the great wolf gathered every ounce of his strength and jumped into the balls path. Effectively saving everyone. he heard both Ishaku and Nagi begging him to stay alive, even his grandson was there to be with him.

And the last thing Shiranui saw was his grandson.


	2. The Prophecy starts

Amaterasu was lying in a meadow in the human realm just relaxing and taking a nap. It had been a long month of getting things back in order and it was very worth it. What with battling Spider Queen, Crimson Helm, Orochi, Blight, Tube Foxes, Ninetails, Lechku and Nechku and Yami. And then restoring the Celestial Plain, but now the great goddess was relaxing.

Ammy was just about to fall asleep when the sound of fighting reached her ears. She lifted her head and looked into the direction of the sounds. After a moment she transformed into her human form.

She took the form of a young woman with knee long white hair with the tips being ink black. With silvery gold eyes, fangs and her usual red markings. She wore a white kimono with black and red swirls with some parts being fur. On the black belt was a small holster for her brush.

She ran faster than Kazegami and came upon a battlefield. They were all shinobi, one party were clearly the Iwa nin while the other losing party were the Leaf ninja.

And that is were she saw him. The man had long silver hair in a ponytail, dark grey eyes and a handsome face. The man wore the standard Leaf shinobi uniform with bandages on his right arm and a white and red sleeve on his left one.

Ammy was dumbstruck and would of stayed if she hadn't noticed the Iwa nin behind the silver head. She took out her trusty brush and attacked the nin with her Power Slash killing him in an instant. The man at whom she had been looking at with hearts in her eyes was wide eyed for a second until Ammy jumped before. The two then stood back to back slashing and stabbing at the enemy with blood flying everywhere. The man was the first to speak.

"I thank you for assistance. But are you sure that you can stand your ground Angel." It wasn't exactly a question, but somehow Amaterasu felt butterfly in her stomach at the sound of his voice. She answered.

"You don't have to worry about my abilities of standing my ground. This brush has and never will let me down. But I thank you for your concern Mother Hen."

The man chuckled. "I am not a mother hen, but I do wonder what an Angel like you is doing here helping in a battle not yours to be fought."

"I was taking a nap nearby. When I heard the sounds of a battle. So naturally I investigated. Besides I`m a warrior at heart.˝ She answered.

The man nodded and the battle raged on for a while. At the end there were no Iwa nin left standing. Ammy let out a sign, putting her brush in the holster and would of walked away if it wouldn`t of been for the only enemy left alive. The silver haired man shouted a warning, before Amaterasu could even turn fully she felt a blade stab into her back. Ammy saw the man form before kill the last Iwa nin and caught her before she fell and blacked out.

She woke up to the sound of beeping and quickly realized were she was. There was an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, and IV in her arm and she felt bandages around her side.

She opted of getting up, but decide against doing so when the door opened and in walked the man from before. The man pulled up a chair and sat in it the room was completely silent safe for the heart monitor. After a while the man spoke his voice sending shivers down her spine.

˝I`m glad you`re okay Angel, I appreciate the help and all. But you didn`t have the need to help. I mean you`re a great fighter and... well you know...˝ At the end the man trailed of.

Ammy took it upon herself to spare the man the humility. ˝I guess it`t the warrior side of me and wanting to help those around me. So I couldn`t help myself.˝

˝Oh. Yeah. So... um... What`s your name unless you don`t have anything against me calling you Angel of course. I`m Hatake Sakumo by the way.˝ The man said embarrassed.

It dawned on her that she had completely forgotten of introducing herself, so she replied. ˝It`s Amaterasu, but some friends also call me Ammy.˝

The man- Sakumo nodded. ˝Like the Sun Goddess, it fits you.˝ Sakumo replied his cheeks a little red.

˝Uh. Thank you. So you know when I`m gonna be allowed to leave this dump.

˝YOU WANT TO LEAVE ALREADY!?˝

As soon as Ammy got out of the hospital Sakumo showed her around. She quickly befriended the Sannin, especially Tsunade. A women with a habit for gambling and belief of good and bad luck. Orochimaru kinda reminded her of Orochi. She was okay with Jiraya, until she learned that he was a pervert who spied on women in the bathhouse.

But most importantly the relationship between Sakumo and Ammy grew stronger each day, from holding hands, to kissing and lastly some more intimate action in bed.

The months flew by fast, with Ammy leaving the village every once in a while to go to the Celestial Plain. Never saying a word about her being the Goddess of the Sun, not planning to let Sakumo ever know. But like always in life some things must come to an end and Ammy`s secret is revealed.

It happened when she was returning from her latest visit, making sure (threatening more like it) that Waka wouldn`t try and follow her and tell her new friends of her God status. And in her human form.

The Sannin, Sakumo, Sakumo and Jiraya`s two students (Minato and Kushina) were there fighting of all things Imps. They were having trouble, even with summoning and Kushina using Kurama`s chakra. It was practically useless and Ammy feared what their fate could be if she didn`t step in soon. But at the same time she was afraid of their reactions.

Ammy looked back at the battle field and made up her mind. Amaterasu jumped in front of the six and between the Imps. Making the demons attention turn from the shinobi onto her. She looked over her shoulder ˝Stay back and don`t do anything!˝ And then she turned into her wolf form and attacked the Imps. Using her Celestial Brush to kill the demons.

After she defeated the Imps, Ammy looked back at the four adults and two preteens. They had shocked expressions on their faces and open mouths. Ammy turned back into her human form. There were so many emotions running through her mind, she was afraid mostly of Sakumo`s reaction to the truth. She sighted and broke the silence, scratching behind her neck. ˝Guess I have a lot of explaining to do. But I think Lord Third should be present as well.˝

The other six nodded and they all walked back to Konoha straight to Hiruzen`s office. Surprising the man. Jiraya put a jutsu around the office making sure no one would be able to hear the following conversation. The shinobi explained their encounter with the Imps, Ammy`s appearance, transformation and battle. The occupants in the room all looked at Ammy with curiosity, she had been uncomfortable and now when all eyes were on her she was more so. Ammy let out a long sigh and started her story.

˝You`ve probably figured it out by now, but I will say it anyway. I am not human but in fact a Celestial Brush God and the Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu. I didn`t want you to know about me because you treated me like one of you and accepted me as myself not as some important god. I was scared about how you all would react to the fact of me being something other than human. And I am so sorry for not telling you, I understand if you don`t want me around anymore.˝ Ammy finished, she looked around. Instead of being meet with glares she saw warm smiles on their faces.

Sakumo was the first to speak and approach her. ˝Do you really think of us like this, that we would hate you for protecting your secret. No one cares if you`re a human or a dog. You`re you. You`re Ammy, a quiet, kind, selfless, gentle, mature, unafraid to show your opinion and short attention span, but most importantly you`re my Angel.˝ At the end of his little speech Sakumo hugged and kissed her.

The two genin gagged at the sight. While the Hokage and Sannin laughed at the two kids. Ammy looked around with a grateful expression, but her eyes suddenly lighted up and she tuned her gaze back to Sakumo.

˝While we`re on the subject, I have some other things to tell you.˝ Ammy smiled.

The silver haired man looked surprised, but he only hugged the woman closer. ˝What kind of surprise do you have in mind?˝ Sakumo was quite curious.

She took hold of his hand and put it on her belly. ˝Let`s just say that there will be a new pup joining our little family.˝

The Hokage congratulated, Jiraya grinned, Orochimaru was silent, Tsunade smirked. And both Minato and Kushina gaped at the couple. Ammy kept on smiling that is until Sakumo fainted.

Everyone stared in silence until it was broken by Kushina. ˝Where do babies come from?˝


	3. His name is Little Scarecrow

It was September, only five months since Ammy announced her pregnancy (she had been for at least two weeks along when she told of the news). She had told the others of her and Sakumo`s demise that would eventually come, so the Hokage, Sannin, Sakumo and Ammy came up with a plan.

There was also the fact that Ammy and Sakumo never married, but no one seemed to care about it.

Since no one else knew (not even Danzo) that Amaterasu was actually a god they played their cards carefully. The plan was to make sure everyone believed that Ammy is dead so that no one would make the connection latter on when she would really lose her life.

So here they were at the Hatake clan house. It was the middle of the night well after midnight. In the living room. Orochimaru was reading a scroll, Jiraya was making notes into his notebook for his book. Both Minato and Kushina had fallen asleep leaning on each other. Waka (whom everyone meet soon after Ammy told them of her pregnancy) was outside keeping an eye for unwanted guests. And Skumo was pacing.

The White Fang was nervous beyond belief. Will both Ammy and their child survive. What if there is something wrong with the pup and he/she doesn`t live to see the sun rise? What if... He was pulled out of his thoughts by an irritated Orochimaru.

˝Could you stop with that. If you must keep on pacing then do it somewhere else.˝

˝I am not pacing.˝ The silver haired shinobi snapped.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. ˝You are and have been for the past six hours.˝

˝He`s right you know.˝ Jiraya interrupted. ˝And it won`t help you one bit.˝

Sakumo on the other hand wasn't listening. "What if something goes wrong? What if Ammy or the baby don't make it? What if the kid can never be a shinobi or a god. What if-" The man didn't get to finish his sentence when a babies cry echoed around the house. Waking up the two ten year old`s and making the men look toward the stairs.

A few minutes later when the crying subsided down Tsunade descended down the stairs with a smile on her face. She turned to Sakumo. "Congratulations. You and Ammy have a healthy baby boy. Now go up there and please don`t do anything stupid."

Sakumo went up the stairs skipping every two of them. He neared the bedroom where he knew Ammy was. Before entering the man took a deep breath and the sight that greeted him melted his hardened shinobi heart to goo. There she lay with a bundle of furs by her side. She was visibly tired but her eyes still had that shine to them and her lips were pulled into a warm smile.

˝Come meet your son.˝

Sakumo over and sat on the edge of the bed and if it were possible his heart melted even more. There wrapped in a bundle of furs was a baby. His breath stilled and he could only watch as the little boy slept soundly. Amaterasu for her part just smiled and put the little bundle in his hands.

The man was surprised at first but didn`t object, he only held his newborn son and felt tears in his eyes. To him this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his entire life. He took a look at the little bundle in his hands.

The boy had Sakumo`s silver hair and Ammy`s red markings, a pair of wolf ears and (as he later found out) a tail, the little pup also had very tiny fangs (the little guy yawned).

The two proud parents lay there together with their newborn in silence wishing for this moment to last forever. The silence was broken by Ammy.

˝Kakashi.˝

Sakumo startled looked at her in confusion. ˝Huh?˝

˝His name.˝

˝Scarecrow?˝

She looked at him. ˝Yeah. Because why not? You`re name means crops and hatake is farm field.˝ She gave him a mischievous smile.

˝Har har. Real funny Angel.˝

The room fell into silence, but this time it was broken by Sakumo.

˝Chibi.˝

˝Hm?˝

˝He does need a name that for witch people will recognize him as a god.˝

Ammy titled her head in confusion.

˝No one really knows what you are. It will also allow him to live a life without having people following him around to worship him or whatever.˝ Sakumo said not completely sure.

Ammy on the other hand thought for a moment then she smiled and looked at the pup in Sakumo`s hands. ˝Chibiterasu it is then.˝

˝Yeah our Little Scarecrow.˝ Sakumo said proudly.


	4. Of funerals and back rubs

In the morning not even 24 hours after Kakashi was born the news of Ammy`s death spread like wildfire. Shinobi, kunoichi and civilians whom had come to know the woman in the past year were shocked.

They had seen the woman in her last stage of pregnancy and she had looked healthy, to have the news of her demise was unbelievable. Civilians said that the child was a demon and that the baby was in fault of her death. Shinobi and kunoichi didn`t think so. They knew that even the most healthiest man or woman can die of something like a simple flu or infection. It`s just how life goes on.

Ammy`s funeral was held some days after Kakashi`s birth. To witch no civilian dared come to in fear of getting some kind of a curse, most people there were only shinobi, kunoichi, the Sannin and Hokage.

The service wasn`t big nor long, it was simple and short due to the weather. There was snow everywhere so it wasn`t much surprise.

During this Minato and Kushina stayed at the Hatake clan compound with Ammy and Kakashi under the guise of sitting the baby. In all reality the two were there helping the new mother a bit. But most importantly so that the two weren`t outside freezing to death (Ammy had threatened both Sakumo and Jiraya if they didn`t leave the two ten year old`s with her).

So here the two children were on the king sized bed with Kakashi in the middle of it watching over the little pup while Ammy was in the kitchen making dinner. Both Minato and Kushina had come to love Kakashi in the first few days of his life and were sometimes left with him in the room.

The two were having a conversation during those times of looking after the pup whom mostly slept. This time it wasn`t an exception right until Kakashi`s face screwed up and he whimpered and the two ten year old`s stopped their conversation. And they started freaking out.

˝What should we do!?˝

˝How should I know? I`ve never taken care of a baby before!˝

˝Maybe he`s hungry!˝

˝Don`t be stupid Minato he ate just a while ago!˝

˝Maybe he needs a new diaper!˝

At that Kushina smelled the diaper. ˝Nope. It`s sill fresh.˝

˝Then what in the world is wrong?!˝The blonde asked desperately.

The Jinchuriki thought for a second, then she slowly reached the baby whom was laying on his belly and started rubbing Kakashi`s back. And much to both genins amazement the pup ceased his whimpering. The two looked confused at each other then they grinned Minato joined in rubbing the little babe`s back slowly lulling him to sleep.

Hours later the Sannin and Sakumo came back, Ammy and Waka were waiting in the hallway. Ammy was the first to speak. ˝How did it go?˝

The Sannin and White Fang grinned (Orochimaru smirked), Tsunade answered. ˝Operation your death and funeral was a sucsess. Everyone thinks that Amaterasu, the human had died in childbirth.˝

Ammy nodded her head, then she smiled. ˝Dinners ready.˝

Jiraya, Sakumo and Waka whopped in excitement knowing that her cooking was the best.

˝Before we start could someone go get Kushina, Minato and Kakashi please? They`re in our room.˝

Tsunade nodded. ˝I`ll go get those brats.˝ And with that the woman went upstairs to Ammy and Sakumo`s room where she found the three on the bed. Tsunade slapped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing or awing. She went downstairs and pointed with her hand to the adults to follow her and to be quiet. Ammy, Sakumo, Waka, Jiraya and Orochimaru followed the woman.

Ammy awed, Sakumo`s heart melted once again, Waka chuckled, Orochimaru smirked and Jiraya pulled out a camera and took a picture.

All three kids were asleep, with Minato and Kushina lying each on one side with Kakashi in the middle.


	5. Growing up

Kakashi was in his first weeks of life deaf and blind. That was discovered when Jiraya dropped some dishes by accident. Everyone had been in the kitchen at the time, Kakashi being in his mother`s caring hold.

The occupants in the room had looked the little pups way in fear of him waking up and crying. Needless to say they were all surprised when the youngest Hatake didn`t make a sound and after a long and through check up by Tsunade, the prognosis was deafness and blindness. And according to the slug sannin it was only temporary.

And true to her words it was only four weeks after his birth when Kakashi opened his eyes. His eyes were a mix of silver and gold.

And with opening his eyes Kakashi started to recognize people by their looks and sounds and not just by smell. The latter being the only he could use at first to mostly find Ammy.

The little guy also learned the puppy eye look only a month after opening his eyes by observing Sakumo`s ninken using it against their summoner on a daily basis. And it worked many times in Kakashi`s favor and sadly no one else`s. It made up for many mishap stories that followed later on in the future.

Kakashi could also change eye color to his father`s dark grey in order to maintain his secret as a Celestial God.

Sakumo, Ammy and Kakashi were all lounging in the living room of the Hatake clan house. Ammy was in her wolf form, with Sakumo leaning against her and reading from one of the clan`s many scrolls, with little Kakashi lying in a basket full of furs near his parents.

The baby was currently on his belly looking at his mother with a contemplating look. His mommy turned into a white wolf on a daily basis, but his daddy couldn`t. the question is: Can he turn into a wolf like mommy or not? The pup kept a steady gaze on the white and red form of his mother imagining himself as one as well.

The two parents weren`t paying much attention to their two month old son, so they were quite startled when they heard a yip. And were even more surprised when they came face to face with an almost completely white wolf pup with red markings and silvery gold eyes. The pup was currently laying on his belly with wonder in his eyes.

At first the two didn`t know what to think, but soon enough Sakumo picked up the puppy into his lap and chuckled. ˝You`re full of surprises aren`t you.˝ It was more of a statement than a question.

In later days Kakashi leaned to walk and also mastered the art of running. And the two parents had a very energetic ball of fluff running around their home trying (and failing) to run from their little cirle of friends.

It was another cold winter day. Ammy was in the living room drawing, while Minato and Kushina were playing with a now four month old Kakashi. The two genin were playing tug-o-war with Kakashi in his wolf form with a cloth that the puppy had found. Someone would expect the two older children to be plying peka-boo rather than some dog game.

But needless to say it was a great way to tire Kakashi out. Sometimes the little pup would bring a ball to either one of the adults or children. He would make a show of tempting the victim and when said person made a motion to grab the object in Kashi`s mouth, the pup would jump out of reach and do the same thing over and over again.

Those who weren`t victims mostly laughed at the target of said torture, but would later on be frustrated when the game was done on them.

The things Kakashi did to all of them, sometimes they all questioned where or when he came up with such torture.

It was only some time before snow melted when Kakashi meet the other Celestial Brush gods.

The first being Yomigami, the god of restoration was been very gentle with the pup. Even went so far as to give him a ride on a cloudless night to see the stars up closer. The dragon even showed Kakashi all of the constellations of the other gods.

The second Brush god introduced to the baby was the mouse Tachigami. The mouse had almost suffered a breakdown due to the fact that Kakashi kept stealing his sword from it`s sheath. Despite the gods poor attempts at reminding the pup of leaving it alone. Let`s just say that poor Tachi never babysits Kakashi without the help of another god.

Tachigami`s introduction was followed by the Hanagami trio. The three monkeys Sakigami, Hasugami and Tsutagami were pretty much teaching the little pup the importance of the many plant lives around them. The first monkey taught him of many blooming trees, bushes and flowers by telling him of such wonders. The second monkey taught him of plants that grow in or near the water by shooting him to lakes and rivers. And the third taught him of vines by taking the pup on adventures and traveling with nothing but vines. Kakashi also learned the saying see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil.

The fourth god Kakashi met was Bakugami. The god of explosives gave Kakashi a show of many fireworks. And the boar`s four piglets also got the pup to join in the fun by trying to set of the cherry bomb the older god stands on. Needless to say tha Baku is even more traumatized.

The fifth god was Yumigami, the bunny wasn`t to fond of the pup at first. She had pretty much set herself on ignoring Kakashi at first by making mocha, witch didn`t go as planed. Since she needed someone to knead it between pounding. So she taught him to knead it, the baby was terrible at first but over time he mastered the art of kneading. At least he didn`t droll whereas his mother did, so to Yumi that was a good sign. She used the moons light to cradle the pup to sleep. So she became one of Kakashi`s best puppy sitters.

The sixth Brush god was the snake within the round flask of water. The snake took the pup to a nearby lake to cool down in summer and have fun with him by using watersprout to send the pup flying into the air (It wasn`t to high, otherwise Ammy would of chewed Nuregami on the fact of endangering him). She always had fun with Kakashi sometimes doing things they souldn`t have. But the two kept those to themselves.

The seventh god, the spirit of the wind Kazegami took Kakashi on adventures around the Elemental Lands and later on Nippon by using his powers of galestorm. Or to simply fly around doing stunts in the sky that were also quite dangerous (Ammy wasn`t happy with him because of this). But the two did this no matter what Ammy said.

The eight Brush god Kakashi met was Moegami, the phoenix taught Kakashi the importance of fire, by camping in the backyard of the Hatake clan compound. The bird thought Kakashi him to start a fire with flint stones, cook on in and keep himself warm. In a way by doing so Moe taught Kakashi survival skills. The two later on went on a camping trip into the woods just outside the Konoha walls. And needless to say Kakashi enjoyed the wilderness.

The ninth god was Kasugami. The sheep played hide and seek with Kakashi in the mist that she created for the occasion. They mostly invited the other gods in on the game. It was a great teaching method for tracking. It mostly ended with Kasu being ´captured´ by Kakashi by having said pup biting on her tail or ears. But the drunken sheep didn`t mind it too much and in fact she found the action amusing.

The tenth god was the wall climbing Kabegami whom was the best playmate for Kakashi no one could ask for. The cat mostly brought a small mammal or insect with witch she and Kakashi played with. The two were joined sometimes by Ammy and the garden sometimes turned into a disaster. And everyone helped to fix and clean it up. But the three hunters mostly had a blast.

The eleventh god being Gekigami the tiger of thunder. The warrior may look like someone to stay clear of but in reality the archer was a giant softie on the inside and had taken a liking to Kakashi immediately. He mostly read books or told stories of great warriors and many battles than both Ammy and Shiranui had been in. Sometimes even Minato and Kushina came to listen to the tiger and hear the ancient stories of times long ago.

Last but not least was Itegami, the god of ice spent time with Kakashi outside in the snow. Making snowmen, snow anels and going sledding. Even Minato and Kushina joined them sometimes. Itegami taught him of how to survive in the snow with Moegami`s help that is. Not just that the gentle ox told amazing winter stories (because it was the only way to keep the pup and two other children inside during winter), he didn`t tell them of warriors but he did share the beauty of winter.

In other words Kakashi got along with the Brush gods very good. In a way it prepared him for when he will go on a journey of his own.

It was Sakumo`s birthday and only a few day before Kakashi turned one. By then Kakashi had started to stand on his legs by holding onto a coffee table, chair or the railing in his bed. While normally by then he should have been walking, that didn`t work like it probably should. Since the boy spent most of his time in his wolf form when he had to walk. And when Kakashi was human he mostly crawled or was mostly only drawing, eating, listening to stories and sleeping. So it was mostly, as someone form the Nara clan would say, a drag or bothersome.

There weren`t many people there to begin with anyway. At the Hatake clan house were only Minato, Kushina, the Sannin, Waka, all 13 Brush gods and the small family. So it didn`t cause trouble of the fact that is Ammy alive.

Everyone was in the living room talking, having fun, eating some cake all the while no one was paying much attention to the youngest occupant in the room. The pup was currently looking curiously around. His mommy, aunts and uncles were all in their human forms instead of their animal ones and were all walking on their back legs instead of four. Not just them but also daddy, Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru were walking on their legs.

So, the small boy went to the nearest coffee table and picked himself up on his legs. Then came the confusing part Kakashi looked around looking for a way to understand the art of walking on his back legs without the front ones. And came to on conclusion, he will have to let go of the table onto witch he was holding to. And as such he let go of it, he stood there until he landed on his bottom he repeated this action time and time again. Until he finally stood on his legs by keeping his balance for a while, here came the hard part walking. Kakashi again observed the older people in the room.

Then he went back to walking, he picked up one leg and moved it in front of the other or would have done so if he wouldn`t of fallen on his bottom again. He did so more than once, until he finally sucseded in walking. He repeated the action until he didn`t have too much trouble anymore. After a while of walking the pup became tired and he wanted his parents.

So Kakashi followed his nose all the while he walked right past Sakumo whom was talking with Jiraya. The man turned from the toad sage shaking his head and looked up just in time to see his son toddle past him towards where Ammy was.

Sakumo felt his jaw drop to the floor and wasn`t paying any attention to Jiraya whom was still talking.

˝… so yeah Gamabunta wasn`t realy happy last time I summoned him. Are you even listening to me Sakumo? Yo, Sakumo anyone home?˝ The toad sage waved his hand in front of the White Fangs face.

As Jiraya waved his hand, Sakumo got up walked to Kakashi with tears in his eyes. ˝You did it Kashi! You learned to walk!˝ By now he had gained the whole rooms attention. ˝That`s the best birthday surprise ever!˝ He said hugging and praising his son.

˝Really? Great job Kashi.˝ Ammy said. And was soon joined by the others in praising the little pup.

Kakashi on the other hand looked around confused, because what is so special that he had just walked. Since anyone can do it, but the young boy didn`t ponder this for longer his exhaustion finally catching up the small pup fell asleep in his father`s strong and yet still gentle hold.

In winter Sakumo gave Kakashi his first lessons in proper handling of kunai and shuriken. The little pup did have a knack for stealing Tachigami`s sword much to the mouse charging.

Ammy had been against the idea at first, but Sakumo made a good argument on the whole thing. He reasoned on the fact that since Kakashi was a god there would be many demons whom would wish for the young pup to die. And by teaching Kakashi at such a young age the ropes was a actually the best thing to do.

So Kakashi learned how to use kunai and shuriken in his early first year of age.

It was spring when Jiraya was trusted with babysitting Kakashi. The man had been preparing for his journey to Mount Myoboku when the silver head had asked him to look after his son. The man was due to leave with his students in an hour.

˝Can`t Ammy watch him?˝

˝She`s taking care of some important business on the Celestial Plain with Waka and all the Brush gods are with her.˝

˝What about Orochimaru or Tsunade? Doesn`t the kid like snakes or something?˝

˝Nuregami yes, not Mandra. Tsunade is busy in the hospital, besides she would probably throw him out the window rather than calm him the more civil way and I don`t trust Orochimaru on keeping an eye on him.˝

˝What about Minato and Kushina?˝

Sakumo glared. ˝Kushina and her teammates are going with me and weren`t you saying something of taking Minato with you to Mount Myoboku.˝

Jiraya cursed, he should have known. ˝What about Sensei? He could look after Kak-˝

˝Lord Third already has two children and I`m not gonna sick Kakashi on him and Biwako!˝

˝Ugh! Fine, I`ll take him along. But if something happens it will be your fault.˝

˝Yeah, yeah. Here are all of his things. Toys, brushes, paints, books, paper, scrolls and clothes. Here are all of the instructions that you need to follow. Try to keep him from turning into his wolf form to much, Kashi does need to do things like one to. And make sure he goes in bed and-˝

Jiraya stopped the man by putting his hand over his friend`s mouth. ˝I get it Sakumo and don`t worry everything is gonna be okay. You just go to your genin and complete that mission. Minato and I will keep an eye on Kakashi.˝

The White Fang sighted and looked at his son. ˝Kashi, you`ll be spending some time with uncle Jiraya and Minato. So please be good and don`t cause them to much trouble. Okay?˝

The man asked his son whom in turn only nodded his head. Let`s just say that the pup still hasn`t said his first word, although he knew what many of them meant. The boy spent most of his time in his silvery white wolf form rather than his human one. Mostly driving many people around him crazy.

The next day Jiraya was waiting by the gate for his student to come and then make their journey to Mount Myoboku. And when Minato did come, the ten year old looked dubiously at his sensei.

˝Uh. Jiraya-sensei why do you have Kakashi with you?˝

The man sighted. ˝Sakumo went on a mission with his team and there is no one else to look after him.˝

The blonde nodded understanding that it also meant that Ammy way busy as well and couldn`t keep an eye on her pup. ˝Let me guess. We`re taking him along aren`t we?˝

˝Unfortunaly yes, he`s going with us. I just hope he won`t cause any trouble.˝ With that the man picked up the now human boy and walked out into the forest.

Minato shook his head and soon followed his teacher.

It had been some days since the three had left Konoha and Kakashi was having a blast. Who knew that the world was a whole lot bigger than he imagined. The only places Kakashi had seen so far were his home, around Konoha and the Celestial Plains. He didn`t know that there was more to see behind those walls. And it was amazing being carried around by uncle Jiraya or Minato at times.

He enjoyed the smells, sounds and sights around him. They went through some villages where the three stopped for a night or two before continuing. And a month later they reached their destination: Mount Myoboku. The place was magnificent (Not as magnificent as the Celestial Plain of course) AND Kakashi couldn`t stop from looking around so much that both Minato and Jiraya worried that the pups head was gonna fall off.

They walked for a while before they came upon one of two oldest toads Fukasaku and Shima, the couple greeted the three travelers, but surprised at the sight of Kakashi.

˝Isn`t he a bit too young to start training as a sage?˝ Fukasaku asked looking at the boy while his wife tickled the toddler whom laughed.

Minato chuckled while Jiraya sweat dropped. ˝I`m just babysitting him until Sakumo returns from his five month mission. And he didn`t trust either Tsunade or Orochimaru to keep an eye on him.˝

Fukasaku nodded hi head, understanding the reasons for this decision. Tsunade would of probably thrown the kid out the window on her first day and Orochimaru… he didn`t even want to think what the snake sannin would do to the innocent boy. Then he noticed the strange red marking on the boys face and the small had a weird felling of once seeing those markings somewhere before. But he couldn`t put his finger on it, so he just shook his head.

˝Well lets show you to where you`ll be staying at.˝ Shima said leading the way to her and Fukasaku`s house where she started on dinner. During witch Kakashi gave Jiraya a hard time of being fed, whom was desperately trying and failing in doing so. All the while the couple of toads and Minato laughed at the sage`s unfortunate.

The next day was spent with training early in the morning. The toads and humans learned one thing that day, never and I mean never wake up the sun child in the early morning (unless you want to have a him even in human form trying to bite your fingers off). Otherwise the pup mostly stayed near Jiraya, Minato or the two toads.

The pup got bolder on each next day and with boldness grew the adventures streak in the pup and it became harder of keeping him from wandering of. So they were all forced to spend some time with the boy. All in all nothing went wrong, that is until the second month rolled around and Kakashi became a bit too mischevious. He kept setting up traps for them. They were either hung by their feet, doused with a bucket of paint or water, one time Jiraya got a bee hive stuck on his head (he never looked at honey and insects the same way ever again) and so many more. The pranks were both amusing and something to fear. Luckily Kakashi spent most of his time drawing so it brings us to the part when the toads found out of Kakashi`s heritage.

It had been a long day and it was evening, the sanin, genin and two toads were conversing while the pup drawed. It went like this for only an hour when Jiraya announced to the pup.

˝All right. Time for bed Kashi.˝

The pup looked at the toad sannin and shook his head resuming his work.

˝Come on Kashi. The sun has already gone to sleep. So that means you and all of us need to sleep too.˝ Minato said.

Kakashi looked at the two then back at the unfinished painting and shook his head furiously.

˝Don`t worry about your drawing. No one will take it and you can still finish it tomorrow.˝ Shima said oh so helpfully.

But Kakashi was having none of it, he turned into his wolf form for the first time since coming to Mount Myoboku with a paint brush in his muzzle and did a poor attempt of growling. The two toads were surprised not expecting for a silver haired boy to be replaced by a white wolf pup with red markings.

Kakashi ran out of the small home outside with the toads, sage and gennin hot on his heels. Let`s just say he outran them and it wasn`t surprising that they lost sight of the pup, whom ran up a small boulder giving his pursuers clear view of him standing in the moonlight. The four noticing the pup ran at him to capture the pup and make him go to bed.

Kakashi on the other hand was looking up at the sky with a contemplative look, there was the moon, the stars but no sun. He didn`t want to go to bed, he still needed to finish his drawing and to do so he needed the sun. Kakashi remembered seeing his mother draw a circle in the sky many of times and the sun appearing soon after. Unknown to him the brush in his jaws started to transform from a plain old brush into one worthy of being wielded by a god. The handle was decorated with red markings, while the brush itself turned white with a black tip.

Then a canvas appeared before Kakashi`s eyes, the two toads, Minato and Jiraya were frozen unable to move. Kakashi turned towards the sky and used the brush in his muzzle to draw a circle and as he did so the frozen world disappeared and in the circles place the sun appeared.

Jiraya, Minato and the two toads covered their eyes at the sudden brightness and their jaws hit the floor when they saw the bright orb of day high in the sky. Kakashi for his part just smiled his being radiating warmth that the two shinobi mostly associated with Ammy. And the two toads in turn only stared not completely believing their eyes.

And then as if to rub salt to the wound Kakashi uttered his first word. ˝Sun.˝ And smiled, the cheeky bastard.

Jiraya facepalmed in frustration, Minato was getting the wolf pup off of the boulder and the two toads still haven`t said a word. Fukasaku was about to speak but was interrupted by an angry toad, namely Gamabunta whom came barging to the older toads home.

˝Jiraya! Don`t tell that this is another one of your stupid plans for seals!˝ The Boss Toads voice rang out.

The shinobi looked panicked around not wanting for Kakashi (whom was laughing) to be on the recieving end of Gamabunta`s anger. Minato had been ready to hide a nearby bush, but he unfortunaly ran into Gamabunta. Minato shook like a leaf with Kakashi held between himself and the giant toad.

˝I hope you have a good explanation for this Jiraya.˝ The boss toad said looking the retreating sannins way.

The man in question looked over his shoulder with a sheepish smile. ˝You see it`s a funny story. And I don`t think you have the time to hear it, so me and Minato will be leaving now.˝ Jiraya steered his student away.

˝Not so fast Jiraya. Who`s the pup?˝ Gamabunta said.

And the two shinobi froze. Minato found his voice. ˝Well you see sir, we found him on our way here. So we took him with us.˝

˝Don`t you mean to say that you`re babysitting him. The kid is Sakumo`s pup and he is the one responsible for the sun rising.˝ Shima said.

˝And maybe you two could explain as to how in the world that pup is able to use Sunrise. As far as I know only Amaterasu and Shiranui can use it.˝ Fukasaku said.

The two shinobi sighted. ˝Fine. Might as well drop the beans.˝ Jiraya said. ˝You remember Ammy or Amaterasu, Sakumo`s girlfriend.˝ He got nods. ˝What I didn`t tell you is that she is the Sun Goddess. And only a few people in the whole village know that Minato and myself being one of them. We came up with a plan of telling everyone that she died in childbirth to make sure no one would make the connection later on. Since she said that her life will come to an end later on.˝

˝That explains the red markings he has as a human as well. He might want to hide them.˝ Fukasaku said.

˝That`s not a bad idea actually.˝ Minato said.

Before anything else could be said the moon rose and Kakashi yawned.

˝Maybe we should take him to Gamamaru tomorrow. He had met Shiranui if I remember correctly.˝ Fukasaku said the other agreeing with him and everyone went to bed.

The next day Fukasaku, Shima, Jiraya and Minato took Kakashi to the Great Toad Sage. They entered the cave where the old toad spent his days mostly in and the small pup escaped Minato`s grasp and ran ahead of them all, exploring the cave around him until he ran into something and landed on his but. Kakashi shook his head and looked up where he saw another giant toad.

Gamamaru looked down and he couldn`t believe his eyes. There before him sat a white wolf pup with red markings and silvery gold eyes. ˝Shiranui?˝

The pup before him tilted his head to the side in question.

˝He`s not Shiranui, but I guess that he is Kakashi`s grandfather I guess?˝ Jiraya said uncertain.

˝This is Kakashi or Chibiterasu, the Sun Goddess Amaterasu`s child. And Sakumo- sensei`s kid.˝ Minato said

The old toad looked at the pup. ˝I see. Ah yes I see both of his parents.˝ The old toad picked the pup in his hand. ˝And unlike your mother and grandfather you have chakra, not as much as a jinchuriki, but more than some shinobi. But the most you have so much of that warmth that only a Celestial Brush god of the Sun has.˝ The toad smiled at the confused pup. ˝I see why your parents decided to hide your true nature. There will be many obstacles on your journey, but you will not be alone that is for sure. Guide those around you with your warm light, show them the powers of the Gods, show them some resolve in their lives to travel the right path and˝ The toad gave Kakashi a warm smile. ˝Like someone once said ´Their faith shall be your power´. It is an honour to meet you Child of the Sun Chibiterasu.˝ With those words the old toad lifted Kakashi into the air giving some of the toads that had entered the cavern a clear view of the white wolf pup.

That was the first time in his whole life when Kakashi was called by that honorific. And word of his existence traveled fast and soon summons and people alike started believing into the Great Goddess of the Sun`s child.


	6. The Journey begins

It was once again spring and the snow had melted not long ago. And the youngest Hatake had grown more since he had been to Mount Myoboku. And was bigger than an a normal wolf pup would be. Ammy had also taught him the proper use of the brush, so the same incident with the toads didn't repeat (both Ammy and Sakumo had treated the toads should they tell anyone of Kakashi's true nature, let's just say that some of them are traumatized).

Kakashi had also started talking more, learning new words each day. Both parent`s glowed with pride when the pup said ´mom´ and ´dad´.

Ammy was teaching him how to draw and some fighting styles that were/are used by Shiranui and herself. She also covered the history part of the Gods, Celestials, Kaguya, the Tailed Beasts, shinobi, the Hidden Villages and many other things.

Sakumo was teaching Kakashi about chakra, element releases, read him scroll`s on taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. As well as using kunai and shuriken.

It was on one of the days when Kakashi was with Minato and Kushina in the wood behind Konoha`s wall and the couple was spending some quality time when she felt it. The presence of evil far more powerful than even Yami had been in the Elemental Lands and another one in the land of Nippon.

˝Something wrong Angel?˝ Sakumo asked felling the goddess tense in his embrace.

She nodded her head. ˝Yea. Two presences of evil. One in Nippon and another one here in the Elemental Lands far more powerful than the first one and even Yami himself.˝ She took a deep breath. ˝Yet at the same time I know who it is and I can`t let it to get it`s claws on Kashi.˝

˝You think that it`s after him.˝ Sakumo said, it wasn`t a question but a statement. He felt his Angel nod her head in his chest and the man hugged. Their alone time was interrupted when Waka, Jiraya, Tsunade and Hiruzen appeared before them. The couple glared at Waka.

˝Bonjour ma cherie. I felt the even presence and I think it`s time.˝ Waka said.

˝Time for what?˝ Everyone save for Waka and Ammy screamed.

˝Time to make sure that the seal I created a long time ago does what it`s supposed to do. To seal Akuro that is. The those of the Moon Tribe have the gift of clairvoyance so a seal was created to be used for when the time is right.˝

˝Are you sure? I mean can`t this wait or something.˝ Ammy asked.

˝I`m afraid not ma cherie.˝

Ammy sighted, Sakumo held her hand. ˝Kashi will be all right. He`s our son.˝ The man said with a smile and Ammy smiled back, she nodded and looked at Waka with determination. ˝Very well. Let`s do this.˝ She grinned.

The next week was spent preparing Kakashi for Nippon, demon and so on. On the day of his departure they all couldn`t say goodbye to the pup. It was hard, but they knew that Kakashi was gonna be fine. Ammy and Sakumo were the last to say their goodbyes.

˝Be carfeul l, don`t do anything stupid and do your best.˝ Sakumo smiled and ruffled his sons hair.

˝Like your father said do your best, show them what you got and you won`t be alone. All right Kashi?˝ Ammy had tears in her eyes and she felt like crying right there and then but she smiled when her son nodded and hugged both of his parents whom returned the gesture.

Then Kakashi stepped back transformed into his wolf form and then he disappeared for the adventure of a lifetime.


	7. Kuni

˝Your new name is… Mutt!˝

Kakashi didn`t know what to think, but he was pretty sure that a storm cloud had appeared above his head and he wondered if his mother had trouble when people came to naming her with names. Kushi`s name for mom was far better than what Susano called her by, I mean who name a female wolf Fido? Everyone knows that Fido is a male`s name. at least Kushi had more sense than her husband and son did.

Even if Kuni had blamed him for making the girl cry, Kakashi forgave the older boy for his mistake. The two went together to fight Master Anura, the toad that had eaten the Guardian Saplings fruit. The boy had ran away when the toed revealed that only a descended of Nagi could defeat him. And then Kuni went and said that he wasn`t Susano`s son thus he fled. But the boy returned and the two defeated Master Anura together.

Kakashi had been surprised when Kuni revealed that Susano and Kushi weren`t his parents. Because really the kid can be as cowardly or brave as Susano at times.

The two went to the demon market where they fought the Witch Queen and saved the mermaid Nanami who for unknown reason knew him? The mermaid helped him save Kuni from Bullhead.

When Kuni is swept away by the water and is being pushed by a log, Kakashi holds onto the boy. But is in return hit by the hilt of the older boy`s sword.

After saving Kuni from Akuro with the help of Nanami, Kagu and Mampuku and Kurow offers himself to the eye the boy is there to help him. Kuni is suddenly in Nagi`s armor with the Tsukuyom held in his hand and together they split Kurow in half.

After that Kuni goes on a journey to find out who he really is. Even if Kakashi is unwilling to do so he respects Kuni`s wish. And then watches the boy from the flying contraption.

˝I gotta make this journey myself. This is finding out who I am. Even though I don`t wanna, I have to go alone.˝ The two friends cried and hugged. ˝Mutt… Mutt… Mutt!˝ Kakashi whimpered. ˝…Thank you.˝ Then Kuni left.

˝Kuni found the resolve to leave his parents and go on a journey, to find out who he is.˝ Kakashi said. ˝Life is all about finding out as to who you are.˝


	8. Kagu

˝Let`s see, you`re a little dog, so I`ll call you Pooch.˝

The actress called him Pooch because he was small. He certainly isn`t small. Then his thoughts went to his father`s summons whom are in fact bigger than Kakashi himself. According to Waka Kakashi himself will be one day bigger than any dog summon, since both Shiranui and Amaterasu are bigger than the Inazuma and Hatake clans ninken.

The girl had been bossy at the beginning and had even shaken him for trying to draw his attention on the weird happenings around the girl. Let`s just say that Kagu probably packet quite a punch.

The girl in a way forced him to help her save everyone at the playhouse from the pair of demons Sen and Ryo whom controlled a giant puppet Renjishi.

The girl put her acting on hold to train as a Miko, but her training was cut short when the girl is kidnapped by King Fury and Kakashi gets help in the form of Kurow. With whom he defeats King Fury and saves Kagu in the process.

The girl helps him along with the others in defeating Akuro and he is thankful for that.

˝Kagu found the resolve to accept her powers and gather the courage to begin her training as a Miko.˝ Kakashi chuckled. ˝For a small girl she is strong maybe stronger than Tsunade in some departments. Kagu was afraid of being different at first but she accepted that difference.˝ Kakashi paused and smiled. ˝Life is about accepting yourself for who you are.˝


	9. Nanami

˝Hey, Squiddy.˝

This was Kakash`s second name and he wasn`t too happy about it. And what do squids have to do with him?! It didn`t make sense, but when he found out the origin of the name he couldn`t believe that his markings reminded Nanami of tentacles and called him a hairy squid. Then the captain just had to go and give him that name while the old man laughed at him.

The first time meeting Nanami had been weird, because the mermaid kept saying that he new her while in reality he had never even seen her before. Kakashi and Kuni saved said mermaid later on form the Witch Queen and helped her get over her hatred of Kokari and humans.

She helped him save Kuni from Bullhead and the mermaid later saved Kakashi from drowning, since he didn`t know how to swim. Kakashi remembered the mermaid telling him that Kuni is alive and that he may not remember it but the two have in fact met before. And that she knows that he will remember someday.

He meet the mermaid three years in the past when he traveled there with Kurow. The mermaid and Kakashi teamed up when the two went to the Sage Shrine where the two learned more about Akuro.

Nanami was also in the battle against Akuro and the mermaid later returns to Queen Otohime.

"Squiddy, we have to go save him! Not all humans are selfish I guess. That little boy just taught me that. Come on, let's go! This time it's my turn to help him!"

˝Nanami came to hate humans when Kokari captured and offered her as a sacrifice to Bullhead and came to resent humans. But Kuni helped her to find the resolve to forgive Kokari and admit that not all humans are bad.˝ Kakashi thought for a second. ˝Life full of good and bad people you just have to find a way to forgive them in some way.˝


	10. Manpuku

"Since you got a nice pot belly like a pig, I'll call you Pork Chop!"

Kakashi didn`t think that it could get any worse than dude, oh heaven forbid it he was wrong so wrong. He was Mutt, Squiddy, Pooch, dude and now Pork Chop. For everyone`s information he wasn`t fat like a pig. And he should have known that he wasn`t as lucky as his mother had been when people named her. At least some people called Kakashi by his given name.

The boy had a problem with his diet, wanting to save his mother, not being able to run since he became hungry very fast. And Kakashi had to say Manpuku was heavy and somehow he never even wanted to ever have to carry anyone from the Akimichi clan, just the thought of it made Kakashi miserable.

But anyway the two couldn`t enter the Moon Cave in any way and when a group of Imps came out and the lead Imp Umami went on and on about cooking Charity, Manpuku`s mother, the two youngsters followed the Imps on their submarine. In the Ice Room the two overheard Umami talking about Mystic Amber that could get them through the barrier at the Moon Cave.

The two went through the Ice Room and were disappointed when they didn`t find the Mystic Amber at the end. As the two were leaving the frozen dragon Mizuchi that they saw at the beginning, awoke. At the end it was revealed that Mizuchi was the Mystic Ambers guardian when the dragon spit said key out of his mouth at the end of their battle. And just as the two were about to leave, a boulder fell in witch frozen were a white wolf with red markings and a Poncle.

Kakashi unfroze the two and was introduced to his grandfather Shiranui and Ishaku. Kakashi and Manpuku convince the older pair to rest for a while. And the two youngsters returned on the submarine and went to the Moon Cave where the two rescued Charity.

The boy was filled guild thinking that his mother being kidnapped was his own fault. Charity wasn`t angry at this son for it, she was happy if her son was happy and didn`t mind going hungry every once in a while the most important thing in her life was her one and only son whom she loved the most.

The boy with flaming hair then carried his mother home.

Manpuku was there during the battle against Akuro and helped to the best of his ability.

˝No, Mom. It was my fault. It`s because of me you always have to work so hard…˝

˝To be honest Manpuku understood his quirk for food and responsibility for Charity being kidnapped. He wanted to change himself in order to do better on his self inflicted diet and the reason why his beloved dog Maru couldn`t stay.˝ Kakashi thought. ˝Sometimes we understand the need to find resolve in some things only to find out that in reality we don`t really have to change. That is how life is.˝


	11. Kurow

˝And since you need a name I`ll call you boy… or dude. Whichever I`m in the mood for!˝

Okay, being called boy is still fine to some degree, but being called dude is just too much in Kakashi`s opinion. Somehow the blond boy reminded him of Waka, yet he didn`t know what to think of Kurow. The kid was flashy and talked differently than Waka and besides the boy`s scents was similar to Waka`s. that confused Kakashi, but the wolf pup decided to ask Waka about Kurow the next time he sees the prophet.

Kakashi helped Kurow escape some researches not long after Kagu began her Miko training. And then Kurow offered and promised to save Gen to some Scholar. The two went to save both Gen and Kagu whom had been captured by King Fury.

The two went to the Underground Ruins that could only be entered by someone from the Moon Tribe and lucky for the two of them Kurow was from the Moon Tribe. Kurow and Kakashi had to leave the ruins at one point since there was no other way to enter them. The two tried to fly to Thundercloud but failed, after reuniting, getting the wings and feather back from the Demon Market and running form the Witch Queen the two flew back to the Thunder cloud, this time without trouble.

There they got something to allow them to travel without the worry of being hit by lighting and a way to go deeper into the ruins. Witch they accomplish. In the Ruins they stopped King Fury a.k.a. Sugawara from fully activating Daidarabotchi, freeing the man from Akuro and restored his spirit to peace.

After that Kakashia and Kurow went three years back in time where they meet Susano whom was on his way to the Moon Cave, the man was to Kakashi`s amusement shaking like a leaf, the man had jumped at least ten feet into the air when Kurow talked to him. The man revealed that Kushi was gonna be sacrificed to Orochi. The man had been miserable but that misery turned to worry and shock when they saw Kuni floating in the water. Susano then swam, rescued the boy from drowning and then performed CPR on him. Then he carried Kuni to the Moon Shrine.

The three then made their way to the Moon Cave where the split up and then the reunited in Orochi`s treasure hoard. Where they found Nagi`s armor that Susano refused to wear saying that the ultimate armor is love. The two youngsters promised to look after said armor. Susano then left to battle Orochi.

A few minutes later the two found said warrior in Orochi`s throne room looking on at Amaterasu whom was fighting the eight headed demon. Susano on the other hand was again shaking like a leaf, Kurow gave the man some encouraging words before the warrior severed Orochi`s heads and saved the love of his life. After his mother, Issun, Susano and Kushi left Akuro came , but the two of them stopped the demon from reaching Orocchi`s blood.

Kakashi and Kurow then traveled 1000 years back in time when Shiranui and Nagi defeated True Orochi. They meet Mr. Grapefruit whom thought of Kakashi as one of Shiranui`s pups, but Kurow convinced the man that he wasn`t. Kurow revealed that Shiranui is probably one of Kakashi`s ancestors since the wolf was one of the first Okami. Oh if only Mr. Grapefruit knew the truth of Kakashi`s ancestry.

The two then went to the sapling on witch Kakashi bloomed and the Tree Sprite Sakuya who now oddly enough introduced herself as Shakuya.

After that Kurow`s amulet glowed and the bow left to go take care of some personal business. The two reunited after Kakashi helped Manpuku save his mother. The two went to Orochi`s throne room where they saw Ammy and Nagi… weren`t those women`s sacrificial clothes the guy was wearing?! Didn`t Susano say that Nagi wore his armor?! Oh… well who cares. Though the guy is kinda hilarious and both Kakashi and Kurow couldn`t help but laugh a bit.

Just as Nagi severed Orochi`s heads a boulder fell from the sky, but the man did not lose his life for Shiranui came just in time to save the man`s life. But Akuro got to Orochi`s blood.

After Shiranui`s sacrifice Kakashi was joined by Isahaku and the two went after Akuro where they found a possessed Kuni and Kurow whom betrayed them in order to join forces with Akuro. After somehow summoning all his other three partners Kakashi fought Kurow.

After defeating the blond boy he fought Akuro saving Kuni in the process. Just as they thought it was the end of Akuro Kurow came and called out to the demon to use him as a vessel. Kakashi was ready to fight again if need be, but was surprised when Kurow revealed that his body was created to be a seal for Akuro.

˝One of the Moon Tribe, Waka, he made a doll that was a copy of himself… That doll was me. He`s in there now, inside me. I can`t hold Akuro inside me for long! If I die then Akuro will die with me.˝

Ishaku was socked. ˝You`re a living doll? How is that possible?˝

˝Like I said, I`m not like the rest of you.˝ The blond continued. ˝That`s why… That`s why I`ve always been alone. I was afraid my destiny would be something like this.˝ Kurow started crying. ˝I avoided finding out what it was. I mean. Who wants to wind up as nothing more than a copy? A soulless copy. So… I ran away, tried to avoid my fate. That`s why I decided to throw my hat in with Akuro. Pretty pitiful, eh? I couldn`t bear the wight, the weight of my destiny. I was… I was weak…˝

˝That`s one heckuva explanation…˝ Ishaku said.

Kurow addressed Kakashi. ˝You… You tried to save me before, dude. Thanks for that… You really were the best partner a dude could have.˝ Kurow fell on his knees alarming both Kakashi and Ishaku. ˝… Sorry… I can`t hold him in any longer… Hurry… Do it… Beat Akuro! I`m not doing this because I have to. It`s because… of everything I saw. For the world itself. And for the people I met. I`m… I`m ready. That`s how I feel. I want to do this… So… What are you waiting for? Do this one last thing- for your partner.˝ The bow stood on his shaking legs with his arms spread wide open.

Ishaku turned to Kakashi. ˝C`mon, Chibi. You gotta do it.˝

But Kakashi shook his head with tears streaming down his furry cheeks.

Ishaku on the other hand wasn`t happy and promptly slapped the pup repeatedly. ˝Idiot! You gotta do this! Kurow is ready for this! I know this has gotta be hard for you! But you gotta do it for Kurow!˝

Kakashi shook his head, dried his tears and howled ready to do this.

˝H-Hold up, guys!˝ Kuni called. ˝I`m doing this with you.˝ The two friends nodded their heads and Kakashi swung Kuni on his back. The boys sword turned into Tsukuyomi and the boy was in Nagi`s armor.

The two both charged at Kurow, Kuni swung his sword and Kakashi used Power Slash. The demon flew into the sky where he exploded into nothing.

Then Kakashi, Kuni, Kagu, Ishaku, Nanami and Manpuku gathered around Kurow back in the Moon Cave. Where they all gave their final good- byes to the blond boy form the Moon Tribe. The amulet that Kurow carried around showed all of him memories. They all cried and cried. Kakashi lay down with one of his front paws and head resting on Kurows chest. After saying his last words the five friends mourned the loss of one of their own. Kakashi kept licking the fallen boy`s face, when he stopped the wolf pup cried some more until he howled his mourning song up to the heavens.

˝Especially you boy. We had a lot of good times, dude. I`m glad I had the chance to live.˝

˝Those had been Kurows last words that I had ever heard.˝ Kakashi sighted. ˝He found the resolve to accept his fate even thought he was afraid of it. And I myself found the resolve to forgive him. Life is at times about accepting your fate and forgiving those closest to you.˝

The white wolf paused when he felt a shift and looked at the small bundle of fur next to his side. There lay a silver pup with pale yellow upside down turned half moon markings. But for a moment or two the pups fur flashed white with red markings. The pup yawned and stretched, after doing so the pup looked at the older wolf with silver gold eyes.

Kakashi chuckled. ˝What do you think?˝ Kakashi asks the pup.

The silver pup in turn made a bark that sounded more like a yap and then made a show of chasing his tail.

Kakashi chuckled once more. ˝Maybe one day you will be just like your namesake. Huh Kurow.˝ Kakashi said to the silver pup whom looked at his father with his head titled to the side.


	12. Half-baked prophet and Bouncing friend

Sakumo has his jaw on the floor not believing his eyes, Orochimaru is emotionless, Tsunade shook her head and left the room in search of some sake, Jiraya, Minato and Kushina on the other hand are rolling around laughing on the floor and Ammy had her face in her palms (she didn`t know if she should cry or laugh).

The reason for those reactions was the scene in the living room before them. The self proclaimed god`s gift to man was trapped in a net. The 7th Celestial Envoy was trapped in a glass jar. All the while Kakashi sat there in the middle of the living room with torn up pillows, turned over trash, plush and wood toys, paint on the walls, fur blankets all around, torn up newspaper and Waka`s sword Pillow Talk lying on the floor around him.

Finally Ammy found her voice to ask the question that was on everyone`s minds. ˝What in the world happened here?˝

The two trapped beings looked at each other before they both pointed at each other. ˝It`s his fault.˝

Ammy glared at the two then she growled. ˝One at a time!˝

Kakashi beats his two babysitters before they can even say anything. ˝They fought.˝

Sakumo looks at his son. ˝They fought? What did they fight over?˝

Kakashi looks at the grownups whom had decided to sit around the living room to listen to Kakashi`s story. Kakashi nodded and began his story. ˝ It started yesterday, when mom and dad left. Uncle Issun and Waka started to fight-˝

Kakashi sat in the middle of his toys looking before him at the Poncle and Moon Tribe beings fighting. Kakashi didn`t fell like listening to the two, but somehow the whole scene was entertaining so he sat there. Of course the fight got more entertaining by the minute.

˝Why in the world souldn`t he doing that?!˝

˝Because he could hurt himself?!˝

˝Hurt himself my ass! Kasha isn`t that young and besides he`s more responsible than most kids his age!˝

˝I think I`m gonna say no on that matter my little bouncing friend!˝

˝Oh shut up already you half-baked prophet!˝

The two continued to fight while Kakashi got bored and wandered of, without the two fighting beings noticing. The boy walked around the house looking for something to do. Kakashi was walking down the hall when a closet door swung open abruptly and all kind of things fell on him. One of the things there were a glass jar and a net. And a light bulb went off in the pups head.

Kakashi returned to the living room where he found the two arguing beings missing, the pup grinned and went to work.

Later the two returned and much to Kakashi`s delight they didn`t notice his traps. That were set up for them. All of a sudden Waka stepped on the net and he suddenly hanged in the air. ˝What the-¨ Issun didn`t get to finish his sentence when a jar fell on top of him and Kakashi closed the lid and then he grinned at the two.

˝KAKASHI! LET US OUT OF HERE YOU BRAT OR I`M GONNA- AHHH!˝ Issun didn`t finish his rant since Kakashi pushed the jar that rolled around. Kakashi continued this for a while, enjoying the Celestial Envoys screaming. Waka on the other hand tried to free himself, he reached in his pocket but found his sword Pillow Talk was missing and in that moment he hears a bark. And there he stood, the white pup wagged his tail with said flute sword proudly held in his muzzle.

Waka stared dumbly at Kakashi not believing his eyes and finally he somehow found his voice. ˝W-Wh-What? How in the world? I didn`t even see you take it?˝

Kakashi grinned and put the sword on the other side of the room the grin never leaving his face. Then Kakashi started tearing up and messing things up around the living room while the two trapped beings only watched unable to stop their charge.

Ammy looked from Kakashi to Issun and Waka then she started laughing. The others looked at Ammy then they joined her in laughing (Orochimaru only snorted and smirked, Tsunade grinned), while both trapped beings protested. As the laughter subsided a bit and Kakashi grinned and used his power slash to cut rope that held the net and Waka promptly fell into a heap. Then the pup draws a cherry bomb near the glass jar that explodes into million of shards and the Poncles flied into the air and landed on one of the pillows. That sent everyone into another bout of laughter.

After that humiliation both Issun and Waka couldn`t look any of them in the eye for weeks and even after that it took months before either of them agreed to babysit Kakashi again.


	13. Mask

Kakashi was three when he got his mask, at first he hated wearing it. The pup didn`t really understand as to why he should wear it in the first place. His father told him that in some clan`s members have facial markings.

Kakashi kept taking of the mask and didn`t want to wear it, he thought that the mask was stupid. Everyone tried to make him wear it, but it was always in wain. So one day the two parents sat together and explained the reason for wearing a mask.

The family was enjoying a quiet day in the Hatake clans garden when the two parents brought the subject to light.

˝Hey Kashi, you know about the whole village thinking that I`m dead right.˝ Ammy started.

˝Mhm.˝ The pup nodded.

˝The reason for this is because I am a god so people won`t think too much and to protect you.˝ The goddess continued.

Kakashi looked confused, but Sakumo explained further. ˝The only people who know that Ammy is a god are Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Lord Third, Minato and Kushina. You being my and Ammy`s son makes it a bit complicated. Sigh. The gods are known for their white fur, scales or feather and red markings. And they retain those characteristics in their human form too, making them easy to recognize.˝

˝In this case since you inherited the white fur and red markings from me. And since after the whole Mount Myoyboku and your adventure in Nippon people have been spreading more stories of you being my son. Issun especially with his art and stories.˝ Ammy said.

˝But why the mask?˝ Kakashi asked.

˝The mask is to protect you from those who would want to use or harm you. It`s from keeping everyone from recognizing you in either your wolf or human form one way or the other.˝ Sakumo answered.

Kakashi looked down at his hands not completely certain.

˝You know the first shinobi wore masks too.˝ Ammy said.

Kakashi looked at his mother with a twinkle in his eyes. ˝Really!?˝

Ammy nodded her head with a smile. ˝Really. You could also troll everyone.˝

At those words Kakashi grinned wickedly, the idea of pranking others sounded very appealing. So the pup ran into his room leaving his parents in the garden.

Sakumo shook his head and he already pitied those whom will try to unmask his son. He gave Ammy a look. But the goddess only grinned at him and laughed. She was already enjoying this before it even started.


	14. Stories and Puppy

Kakashi was taking a walk around Konoha in his wolf form enjoying the afternoon. Even though he had gotten his mask just a week ago and was allowed to walk in his human (he wasn`t allowed to do so before), Kakashi felt more comfortable in his wolf form. Kakashi had been passing the Ramen Ichiraku when he heard a boy voice shout. ˝Puppy!˝

And he found himself being lifted off the ground and came face to face with a boy his own age whom was grinning. ¨Hey there boy.˝ The boy was as Kakashi found out from the Uchiha clan, as Kakashi recognized by the dark hair and eyes and the Uchiha clans crest on the boys clothes. The boy carried the white pup towards the Guardian Sapling where Kakashi saw a group of children all around his age.

˝Look what I found!˝ The Uchiha boy shouted to the other children.

A girl with brown eyes, hair and purple markings was the first to react. ˝Obito! Where were you? Issun was just about to start his stor- Is that a puppy?˝

˝It sure is Rin. I found him on my way here.˝ The now named Obito grinned at the girl. Before any of the other children could say anything Issun cut in.

˝Hey there Chibi!˝ The small Poncle greeted the pup whom wiggled out of Obito`s grip with his tail wagging and gave the Celestial Envoy a happy bark. ˝It`s good to see you there too Chibi. How`re your parents. And the Half Baked prophet.˝

Kakashi barked back in response and the crowd of children gathered around seemed to be getting more confused by the minute so one of the boys Asuma interrupted.

˝Uh. Do you know this dog Issun?˝

The Poncle looked at the other children and a light bulb went of and realization hit him. ˝Sorry, I forgot about you kids. Chuckle. This here is Chibiterasu Child of the Sun. Say what do you guys say if I tell you about some of his stories.˝

The children all cried in excitement and they all sat in a semi-circle around Issun with Chibi in the middle. ˝It all started in the valley of Sakuya`s chest… Then we laid the smack down on Orochi… Then that fox wench… We even went inside the Emperor`s body, and traveled to the bottom of the sea. Then before I knew it, I found myself back in my own land. And then three years later I met Chibi and he had his own adventure. ˝

˝At the beginning there was nothing, no trees, no water, no flowers, no animals nor humans. There was only a white wolf with pure white fur and blood red markings and mane. This white wolf was none other than the Great God Shiranui and the creator and protector of our ancestors. The wolf created trees, animals-˝

And thus began long hours of storytelling of great adventures, cuddling and playing with Kakashi until it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and were each given one of Issun`s masterpieces before leaving for home.

˝Bye Chibi.˝

˝See you tomorrow.˝

˝It was great meeting you.˝

Kakashi later on found that most drawings were of himself and the other children, on some of them were Kakashi himself and all of his partners. In a way Kakashi made friends with the children his age with whom, even after Issun left Konoha to travel to the other Hidden villages, still enjoyed spending time with them.


	15. Happy Birthday

The wind whipped around him, ruffling his golden locks playfully as he sat on one of the many heads on the Hokage Rock, his favorite head to be exact. The one on which he always drew a big smile with teeth. He sat there moping, his thoughts lingering to his old man. Last week at had been his baby sisters Birthday and the week before that it had been his and their father hadn`t come.

No his old man had sent a Shadow Clone instead of coming by himself. There were many a times when Boruto wished that things would go back to normal, before his father became Hokage and that Old Man Kakashi would take his place again in the position.

His thoughts would probably keep on lingering, if it weren't for the footsteps approaching from behind. It sounded a lot like an animal. And lo and behold a giant silver wolf lay behind Boruto, the boy in question leaned against the wolf`s soft fur. The beast lay with his head on his large paws keeping company to his Godson.

Minutes passed when the blond exclaimed making the wolf jump at the outburst. ˝It`s not fair! Dad promised that he was gonna show up at Himawari`s Birthday. But no he went and sent a Shadow Clone after he promised that he would come.˝ by now there were tears streaming down his face. The silver wolf gave a soft whine and licked the boy`s tears away. Boruto hugged the wolf around the neck and buried his face in it`s silky fur.

The two stayed like this for a while until Kakashi broke the silence. ˝You know this reminds me of when I became Hokage.˝

The blonde looked at the wolf`s face whom continued. ˝Rin and Obito always complained whenever I wasn`t there for them or their siblings.˝ The wolf looked with his dark orbs into Boruto`s own blue ones.

˝So you were just like dad.˝ The boy said.

˝No.˝

The boy looked shocked.

The wolf gave him a sheepish grin. ˝I kinda took a page from my Senesi`s book and always came to all important events in all of my pups lives.˝

Boruto thought for a second, he remembered when Iki turned two. The girl was the same age as his younger sister and good friends with Himawari. Kakashi had been there at the party. He also remembered Izumo and Kotetsu showing up at some point looking furious at the man. Boruto faintly remembered the two screaming about ditching work, Shadow Clones and something about all the meetings being canceled.

Boruto looked at the wolf. ˝Your sensei?˝

Kakashi nodded his head. ˝Believe it or not Minato, your grandfather, showed up on my Birthday. Chuckle. It was the last one when both of your grandparents were still alive.˝ The wolf had a faraway look in his eyes and a bittersweet smile on his muzzle.

˝It was just a month or so before your father was born. I had just reported to the office when…˝

Kakashi stood in the office staring with eyes as wide as saucers at the Fourth Hokage a.k.a. Minato - sensei. The blonde grinned and nodded and spoke again. ˝Like I said Kashi I`m giving you a free day tomorrow.˝

Kakashi was about to speak when he was interrupted. ˝And no I`m not taking the whole I have to guard Kushina nonsense. Tomorrow is your free day and you can do whatever you want. Understood?˝ the man asked his former student.

Kakashi for his part could only nod. The silver haired jonin left the office and went to the ANBU lockers where he changed into his non ANBU uniform. After that he walked back to Minato and Kushina`s apartment. He`d been living with the two of them ever since his parents died.

After having dinner, the three all went to bed.

The next day when Kakashi woke up Minato had already left and Kushina was in the kitchen doing who knows what. Kakashi took a seat on the couch with a book in hand. Minato said that he had a day off, but that still didn`t mean that he was gonna leave Kushina unprotected.

All of a sudden there was a shadow standing over Kakashi, the shadow was none other than Kushina herself. Her hair was raised and her eyes glowed red. ˝Just what do you think you`re doing?˝

˝I`m reading that's for one.˝ He answered.

The woman pointed at the door and said in a low voice. ˝Get out.˝

He didn`t need to be told twice, Kakashi grabbed his book and jumped out the window as if the devil was after him.

Once he was a safe distance away, Kakashi made his way towards the Memorial Stone to spend some time in peace reading Jiraya`s newest book. But it seemed that fate had different plans on his way, there he came across Mikoto. The woman had little Sasuke in her arms with Itachi by her side. There was relief in her eyes when she spotted him. ˝Kakashi!˝

The jonin stopped and nodded his head in greeting to the woman.

˝I know that this is very sudden, but could you please keep an eye on Sasuke and Itachi for me please.

˝Of course.˝

The woman in a way dumped her two children onto the silver haired jonin. ˝Thank you so much Kakashi. Bring them back at noon will you.¨ And with that the woman left Kakashi to deal with the two boys.

˝So is there someplace you would like to go Itachi?˝ Kakashi asked the older sibling.

The boy looked at his babysitter. ˝The park.˝

˝So the park it is then.˝ For the rest of the day Kakashi spent looking after the two Uchiha boys.

He took them to the park where Itachi played with his classmates, after that they went for a walk on the riverbank and soon it was time to take the two boys back to their mother.

As Kakashi came to the clan heads home and knocked on the door no answer came. He asked one of the elder women if she knew as to where either of the parents were, but he got a negative. Kakashi looked at Itachi and saw that the boy had a grin on his face and there was this look in his eyes that just screamed that the boy knew something. So the three made their way towards Minato and Kushina`s apartment in hopes that the couple was home, but upon their arrival there was no one there.

Now Kakashi felt completely confused, he turned towards Itachi whom still had the same look from before in his eyes. The wolf sighted in exasperation crouched so that he was eye level with Itachi and said. ˝You know something that I don`t.˝ It was a statement.

The boy gave him a weasel like smile and took hold of the silver haired jonins hand and started to guide him from the Hokage and his wife`s apartment, through the streets. Soon the three were walking through a suspiciously familiar path that had many beautiful plants surrounding it. The path led outside of the village and soon they came upon the familiar gates of the Hatake clan compound.

Kakashi stared for what seemed like an eternity while in all reality was just a few minutes. He glanced at Itachi with confusion.

The boy gave him a smile. ˝You have to open them.˝

Kakashi opened the gates and was assaulted with many voices calling out the moment the gates were fully opened.

˝SURPRISE!˝

Kakashi`s jaw hit the ground. The garden was decorated with colorful paper shuriken, balloons and many other things. In the middle was a table with a fruit cake if Kakashi took a guess. Standing there were some of his peers, namely Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Gai and others. Of course there were also Mikoto, Fugaku, Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Kakashi was then approached by Minato, Kushina and Yuki. His formers sensei was the first to speak.

˝I guess you`we already figured it out huh?˝ The blond rubbed the back of his head with a smile and ruffled his former students silver hair much to the teens protest.

Kushina hugged him tightly or tried to, her stomach looked ready to explode. ˝You were so small only yesterday, ´ttebane!˝ The woman exclaimed.

Yuki only smiled at him. Then the real party started.

It was a few hours later when two ANBU came and requested Minato`s presence in the office, which left Kakashi confused. But Yuki only laughed and explained. ˝Minato - sensei left a Shadow clone in the office so he could be here on your Birthday. I guess the elders must of figured that he wasn`t really there.˝

At the end everyone helped clean the garden and later that night Kakashi had to admit that this had been one the best birthdays in his life.

The blonde was gaping at the silver wolf, until he found his words. ˝No way! Grandpa actually showed up and left a Shadow clone in the office just so he could be there on your Birthday party.˝

Kakashi chuckled and would of rubbed the back of his head if he would have been in his human form. ˝That`s right. To be honest both Minato and Kushina were somehow of parent figures to me, Yuki and later on Obito. They thought of the four of us as their own. There were some times when I called them either mom or dad by accident, but neither cared.˝ Kakashi sighted and gave his godson a bright fanged smile.

Boruto returned the smile and mulled over what the old man told him, then a thought struck him. ˝Shouldn`t you be back home?˝

Kakashi gave him a look and laughed. ˝The thing is I left before anyone even woke up. It`s kind of normal for either me or Yuki to leave so everyone can prepare the so called ´surprise´ party with our pups.˝

A look dawning realization hit Boruto. ˝No way! So you mean that today is your birthday!˝

Kakashi nodded. ˝Yup. And speaking of which. I think that we have company.˝

The two turned and came face to face with Kakashi and Yuki`s youngest pup Iki. The little girl was Himawari`s age and the only pup whom in her family whom had completely black hair and silvery gold orbs.

Kakashi got up, picked his daughter on his back and looked at Boruto. ˝I know this isn`t exactly your birthday, but I was thinking if you`d like to come.˝

Boruto wasted no time jumping on Kakashi`s back, the three soon making their way to the Hatake clan compound where the whole family awaited their return.


	16. Academy and Bonds

Kakashi entered the Academy when he was three in spring with others his age. Namely Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Ibiki, Ebisu, Obito, Rin, Gai and many others with whom he had spent his time playing and enjoying his time with. Even long after Issun left Konoha to travel and spread the people`s faith in the gods.

The young pup quickly realized making friends in his human form was much harder than when he was in his wolf form. In wolf form many of the children would approach him without any trouble, but in human form it was different. Kakashi had in a way gotten used to people talking to him without them expecting an answer in return, now there was the whole communicating with others thing. It`s not like Kakashi didn`t talk or anything, he just wasn`t used to talking to other people other than his parents, Waka, Issun, the other Celestial gods, Sannin, Kushina, Minato, his father`s summons and at times the Sandaime Hokage. Needless to say Kakashi grew in a way of the lone wolf.

Kakashi was soon considered the top of his class and the teachers called him a prodigy. So the young pup learned many of things. Besides that he had gained a lot of experience during his travels around Nippon with all of his partners. Battling against the many demons and helping people in need.

Some boys were jealous, hated or were amazed at him, depending on the individual. The girls adored, had crushes or were insufferable fan-girls. So the silver pup took to evading most of those around him in hopes of having peace and some privacy. Seriously couldn`t Gai understand to leave him alone for at least one minute or five. The guy wanted to fight him constantly and it was getting on Kakashi`s nerves.

Even if Kakashi was still going to the Academy his parents, Waka and the Celestial gods still taught him at home different things. They were teaching the young pup as to how to do what is right and to protect the world from form evil. Each one of them taught him something important for life.

Sakumo taught him the way of a shinobi. Ammy and the Celestial gods the way of a god. And Waka, well the man told him of a bond between a god, Poncle and someone of the Moon Tribe. Kakashi learned that a god needs a Celestial Envoy and that he himself is the one that chooses the one that is cut out for the job. He is also to form a strong bond with someone of the Moon Tribe, in a way when the two can work together. In both bonds Kakashi is to teach on Poncle and Moon Tribe how to use the Celestial brush.

That bond was on full display to him when Ammy was appending quality time with either Waka or Issun. And the young pup soon realized that he had already formed a bond with Kurow the same way him mother and Waka had. The only problem? Kurow is dead and Kakashi missed him. He missed the others too, but at least they weren`t dead (Manpuku is a different story). As for the whole Poncle thing, both Issun and Ammy said that he doesn`t have to worry about it. And he just has to wait when the time will come.

Until then the young god should continue his life as it is. But no one could have been prepared for the tragedy that was bound to happen sooner or later.


End file.
